Timo (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Timo in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning. Hi, you look well." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon. Huh? Oh, it's you. Work hard!" *'Evening:' "Evening, ." *'Night:' "Good night! Get to bed early. Staying up late isn't good for you." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Lasagna? Wow, it's delicious. Thank you." *'Loved:' "Oh, looks yummy. Is it for me? Thank you!" *'Liked:' "Hey, thanks!" *'Dislike:' "...Are you trying to tease me? Hmph!" *'Hated:' "Hey! It's horrible. I hate this!" *'Horror:' "I can't stand the flavour of nuts! If you don't want it, I'm sure I can give it away." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "A new idol, huh? I wonder how long you'll last..." *'1 Heart:' "What do you want? Nothing? Then go home." *'2 Hearts:' "Well... Take it easy." *'4 Hearts:' "Hmm... I just remembered that I was meant to do something...But I forgot. This happens to me all the time." *'5 Hearts:' "I feel so cheerful this days. Happy day." *'6 Hearts:' ", you know... just saying your name makes me feel funny. How strange..." *'7 Hearts:' "Come by everyday so I can see you, . If you don't, it makes me think... Uh it's nothing, I'm not worried at all." *'8 Hearts:' "I wish we could be together every minute. Actually, that sounds really weird. Forget I said that." *'9 Hearts:' "I kind of feel secure when I'm with you. Maybe it's because you're quiet." *'10 Hearts:' "I realise that I want to be together. I can't believe it, but... To think that I want to be paired with someone... forever..." 'Festival' Christmas "Hello, . Sorry to bother! I'm here to invite you because today is Christmas. Will you join me?" *'Yes:' "Oh wonderful! Well, meet me in the apartment at 17:00. Please be at that time. Goodbye!" *'No:' "Hm... do you want have a party yourself? That's not good... okay, bye." Christmas (Married to Timo) "Do you know what day is today? Oh right, Christmas! Since we're married, you don't have to have a party with me at the apartment anymore. I will wait at your home, so you have to come between 17:00 - 21:00." White Day "You're always taking care of me. Here, this is a chocolate for you. Hope you like it. See you!" Valentine's Day "A Valentine's Day present? For me? Thanks! This is perfect!" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "I'm so glad to have married you, ." *'Expecting Children:' "What? Children? Of course I'm happy." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Being a daddy... it hasn't his me yet." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "They are good children." *'Walking Together:' "Time to walk. Wub woo~!" When Not Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "You become happy after married." *'Expecting Children:' "I heard you have children. Take a good care of them." *'After Babies' Birth:' "You... have... twins?! One child is better, but... congratulations!" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Well, how's your children? You should bring them to play with Rene and Jill sometime." *'Walking Together:' "Oh out for a walk? That's nice!" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? I want to make a musical band in the future." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning a contest!" *'Talk to Much:' "Now that was nice." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes